Yamato Class Airship
The Yamato Airship is currently the biggest airship in the game. It is impossible to drive the ship unless you have the rank of Admiral which can be earned through your leadership skills within the Navy or Airforce. The rockets are so fast they can shoot down bombers or scouter planes with so much ease that it's not even a challenge. Just like all massive ships it has a massive explosives storage which serves as a weak spot and (not proven) could potentially blow up the entire ship or even ruin the bridge to where is falls out of the sky. At the back contains a little bay with button doors and little button doors to release the planes that have scouter planes and multi crew bombers. Within the middle of the ship is a huge rest area mixed with the mess area (rest area is just a cabin system with real beds in them) the mess hall has functioning food givers which give free food. Military hangout rooms are just small room with doors dedicated to a certain rank which have just images and tables with drinks on them that can't be picked up. On the bridge contains a massive table with a map of the entire FW planet (all islands, factions, small bases, airbases, navy bases, etc. It doesn't show cities or mainland bases pretty much just shows bases open to the sky). The strategy of taking this ship down is to straight up nuke it if you get the chance, gather a group of people and take bomber planes above the ship due to it being the weak spot (unless a rocket soldier comes out on top deck, small door leading to the top deck, this will be a huge threat to bombers). Best bomb to use is the lower detonation times but bigger blast radius, always go for the bridge! There are a few small vehicles aboard the ship such as crew transport vehicles and moving turrets, though the ship has a lot of speed going too fast and turning may not be a good idea! Moving turrets have a faster reload than normal side cannons as well as having a faster speed. Disadvantages # Has a ton of blind spots but that can be easily countered with aerial support, either take a few other ships with you or use the planes from the hanger! # Bigger ships or big fleets can knock this ship out with ease due to the 2 big explosive storages and the secret room full of radioactive stuff and scientific equipment that is tremendously explosive. # The bridge is very vulnerable without rocket-troopers. # Lack of major defense systems. # Incredibly vulnerable to players with ridiculous rocket launchers. Advantages # It is gigantic and may be the magnet for enemy air units meaning you can send other air units to attack their sea and land units and disable their army! # It's got a big bombing station in which you can drop a ton of bombs on enemy ships which can be incredibly frustrating to the enemy. # Over powered rocket troopers can obliterate aerial units who pose a major threat to the ship # The ship can carry an absolute ton of soldiers who can practically turn the ship into a mobile faction allowing to easily mobilize air units and send them out to close by factions forcing the enemy to use a different strategy to take down the ship.